Mistletoe Mountain
by FanFicLash
Summary: Ash has finally returned to the Unova region and is bringing Iris up to the top of a mountain to see Kyurem, the legendary Pokémon. However, all is not what it seems...at least, in Iris's eyes. A Negaishipping Christmas Special I made in an hour. AshxIris! Enjoy the story!


**Hey guys! I know that you might be expecting an update to Growing Up, but since it's damn close to Christmas, I decided to try out my first Negaishipping one-shot! Yay for leaving you guys wondering what happens in my other fanfic!**

**The idea to this fanfic honestly just popped in my mind, and it was pretty good up there, so I just picked up my laptop and started typing. I've pretty much got the plot figured out (unlike when I'm writing Growing Up...I didn't even think about including an OC until halfway through typing one of the chapters), so this ought to go pretty quickly. Hoping to finish it in one night.**

**Now, now, to help fill up the lack of Negaishippings, which I like to call barren, here is the story I named Mistletoe Mountain! (I even rhyme in one-shots)**

* * *

><p>"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-It's so freakin' cold!" Iris complained loudly, hoping to convince Ash to turn back down to the base of the mountain where it was warmer. Plus, there was a small village there that had a café that served hot chocolate. She loved hot chocolate.<p>

"Nah, that's just your head playing tricks on you," Ash replied, snickering at Iris's irritation. She always got a certain gleam in her eyes whenever she got mad at him. It was...well, thought provoking to say the least.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-My head can't play tricks if it's to damn cold to think!" she retorted, glaring at the Kanto native. He had on a navy blue winter jacket, black cargo pants, and his Unova cap on. That was all he had put on. She, on the other hand, had a tank top, t-shirt, sweater, a thin jacket, a thick jacket, pajama pants, sweat pants, white tights, jeggings, 2 pairs of socks, thick boots, 3 scarfs, and a disgruntled expression.

"But Kyurem is supposed to show up at the top of the mountain! At least, that's what all the legends say!" Ash tried to appear serious, but he still had a smile tickle the edge of his lips. Iris looked too funny in all of those layers of clothing. It was like throwing a laundry basket full of clothes onto a supermodel. A mocha-colored supermodel with large, royal purple hair...

"K-K-K-K-K-Kyurem's an ice-type Pokémon, and you know I HATE ice-types!" she argued. This only made Ash spread that poorly hidden smile.

"It's also a dragon-type, mind you! You can't hate a dragon-type, can you?"

This set Iris aback. Thinking about it, she said, "N-n-no, but..." Before she could finish her comeback, a sudden chilly wind hit her. She shivered violently, teeth chattering.

Looking up at the sky, Ash noticed that it was only 2 hours before sunset. They had to hurry. "Come on up, Iris! We've just got to get there!"

Iris groaned, knees shaking. Though she really loved Ash's determination, too much in excess is annoying. "W-W-W-Why?" she whined. "A-A-A-After 2 years of no sight of you, all you want to do now to climb a dang mountain for a chance, based upon a legend that the Internet, mind you, to see a legendary? Why can't we just go back down, sit in the café together and just...talk..." At the end of her rant, a blush ran across Iris's face. Ash stared at the reddened skin, wondering why she was blushing. Maybe...no, it's more likely it's just a side effect of the cold...

"Um..." he began, not sure about what to say. "...y-you'll see when we get to the top."

"Y-Y-Y-You already told me that we're just going up to see if Kyurem is up there. I-I-I-I-I already know why..." Iris said, melancholy leaking from her tone in small drops.

"Trust me," Ash enthusiastically said, beaming at the beautiful Unova native. His smile made Iris flush even more so, eventually bringing a grin to her face, too.

"T-T-T-T-T-Then let's hurry up so we can get back down as soon as possible, I guess..."

Getting closer to the top of the mountain, Iris stopped abruptly. "A-A-A-A-A-A-Ash, I-I don't think I can go on...c-c-can we please turn back?" Iris begged. Ash looked at her face, which had taken a sullen blue tinge. Worry and concern filled his entire being.

"Don't worry, Iris. All you need is a little warming up is all..." Ash softly said. Now it was Iris's turn to worry. His voice had changed, taking on a more affectionate tone...that wasn't normal. Ash unzipped his jacket, opening it all the way.

"D-D-D-D-Don't give me your jacket...it'd be useless...it wouldn't fit over all of these layer..." Iris swept her gaze across the ground, feeling an internal warmth well up inside her. Ash was offering his jacket to her. That was not something just any friend would do so quickly. The thing that happened next confused even more.

Ash stepped closed to her and wrapped his arms around her, one around the small of her back and one around her head, drawing her closer to himself. Iris was about to protest and call him a little kid, but when she felt the warmth radiating from Ash's body, she practically melted. Throwing her arms inside his jacket and around his waist, she tunneled her cheek into his neck. "This might only temporarily keep you warm, but I can't let one of my friends suffer from hypothermia, can I?" Ash cooed. He knew fully well that this action could've been subject to a slap and an accompanying insult, so he was relieved when Iris loosened up in his embrace.

"Mmm..." Iris simply hummed in reply, enjoying the warmth way too much. She realized that she was hugging her best friend, her secret crush, and that such a willful submission might seem desperate and way too out of character, but she didn't care. The cold was too much of a bother.

Chuckling, Ash noted that they only had 30 minutes before the horizon ate the sun. "Let's continue on. It's almost dark." His attempts to remove Iris from him were proven futile. She clung to him like a Joltic, making him giggle with a childish ring.

"You're such a kid..." Iris mumbled. Knowing that she wouldn't let go, Ash decided to pick her up. Iris, surprised at this sudden boldness, only let out a sigh, eyes closed and body pressed firmly against Ash's. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moved her arms to his neck, and held on. Ash felt the need to make a snarky comment, but decided against it. He didn't want to ruin this, even if it threw him off balance as he walked up the mountain side.

Finally reaching the summit, Ash looked down at Iris. "Come on, you have to let go now. You're sucking me dry of my energy and we're at the top," he uttered. Iris opened up her eyes and looked up at Ash. She was taken aback by his bright, smooth amber eyes. Unbeknownst to her, he was staring lovingly into her own jasper eyes, too. Unwrapping herself from her human teddy bear, she dropped down, landing softly on the ground. Turning around, she saw a great tree white as the clouds standing majestically right where the mountain's point was. How it survived there, she couldn't begin to imagine. The sun was halfway swallowed by the curved horizon line, sending blood red streaks of light across the multi-colored sky. It was a beautiful sight. Ash took Iris's hand and led her under the tree. Her blush returned with a burning vengeance. Ash, too, was a little warm in the face.

Iris looked around, baffled at how Kyurem could appear on such a small platform. "Where are we going to see Kyurem?"

Ash sweat dropped, still holding Iris's hand firmly. "See, about that...I kind of lied..." He said it in the most innocent voice she had ever heard, though she still felt her blood boil.

"So you made me come up here in the damn cold just for what exactly!? You know I hate the cold, but you still drag me through it why!?" she shouted in his face, beginning to pull her hand away from his. Before she could, however, Ash's other hand reached over to touch hers. His hand wasn't soft, though. It felt like he had something in his hand...

"W-what is that?" Iris asked, cautious. Surprises weren't her cup of tea. Smiling, Ash turned his hand so she could see it. It was a ebony box, nestled in the folds of his broad hand.

"Do you know what the name of this mountain is?" Ash asked quietly. His free hand went to the box's lid.

Now Iris was baffled. "N-N-No..." Ash removed the lid, revealing a sterling silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant with an amethyst jewel in the middle of the heart. Iris gasped.

"Mistletoe Mountain..." Ash murmured, just barely audible. Out of the blue, Iris threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"T-T-Thank you..." Iris whispered into his ear. A smile played with their lips. Releasing him, Iris picked up the necklace with dainty fingers. Ash took a hold of it, undoing the latch. Dropping her hands down to her sides, Iris let Ash fix the necklace around her neck. The amethyst jewel sparkled in the light of the setting sun. While looking down at the necklace, she felt the Pokémon Master trainee cup her cheek with one hand and wrap the other around her waist. It was too late to turn back now.

The teens leaned towards each other, bringing their lips into a lip lock. The kiss held, passion, love, and romance swirling around the lovers. The two stayed like that as the sun glinted its farewell for the night. Separating, the two looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas..." Ash said. Without hesitation, he continued, "I love you,"

"I love you, too..." Iris replied, staring up into his eyes.

Unnoticed by the both of them, a single vine of mistletoe hung low from the tree branch above them, twisted into the shape of a heart...

* * *

><p><strong>Not too bad, I do say so myself. That took only an hour to type out, so it's not perfect, but not shabby either. I'm satisfied with it, but really matters is what you guys think of it! I will be continuing with the 5th chapter of our fanfiction Growing Up, so don't worry about it!<strong>

**Favorite it, Follow it, Review it! Until next time, stay awesome!**

**FanFicLash, signing off.**


End file.
